One Hour and Twenty Seven Minutes
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Tweek has to decided if he's going to try and save himself or keep the universe safe from utter destruction.


**Please remember that I do not own South Park**

Inside a dimly lit room, Tweek paced back and forth. His hair fell into his face, while finger nails dug into the palms of his hands.

"You should stop." A low voice spoke from his unmade bed. Tweek did stop, but only to send the older teen a glare.

"You should be dead." He spat. He didn't like to make a habit of having dead boys sit around his room.

"You have one hour and twenty seven minutes left." The teen stared at Tweek, blue eyes bore into his green ones. "What's it going to be Tweek?"

"You aren't real. I seen you die, this isn't happening." The pressure was too much; he had watched Craig die exactly three weeks ago. And exactly three weeks ago…Craig appeared again.

Tweek slumped against his wall, his head pounding with the sound of his own heartbeat.

"You have one hour and twenty five minutes left."

"Stop telling me how much time I have left!" Tweek grabbed the closest thing to him, an old book, and tossed it at the object sitting on his bed.

The book went straight through what appeared to be solid matter. Craig's image glitches, however that was the only indication a book just passed through him.

"One hour and twenty two minutes left." The teen finally said, after a long moment. Tweek wanted to scream but he _really_ didn't want to alarm his parents any more than they already were.

"You know everybody thinks I'm crazy because of you. I have to see a psychologist two times a week."

"The world is coming to an end. I wouldn't worry about what people think of you." The blond shook his head.

Craig claims he can't Passover until Tweek's fate has been shown as well. For three weeks Tweek has been listening to these claims. Now the final hour was here. The fate of the world rested in his very hands.

"I know what's going to happen if I do this." Craig's image went fuzzy for a second before coming back into view.

"You are the continuum; you are the link between then, now, and what's to come." Tweek pulled at his hair and squeezed his eyes closed.

"I know! You've told me this a million times. To save the world I have to somehow close the portal that was opened." The blond was completely exasperated.

"You hear me, but you don't listen to me. You don't exist in the primary universe anymore! You. Are. The. Portal. you should have died with me."

Tweek was very aware of this. He knew he was what conjoined the two realities, he knew he should be dead. All of these facts did nothing to sooth the anger he felt.

"_You_-" Tweek hissed and pointed a finger at the dead boy. "-You saved _me_!"

Craig nodded his head and hopped off the bed. He sat down quietly beside Tweek. The blond could feel the coldness around him. He shivered and pulled into himself more. The older teen gave him an apologetic look, but decided against commenting on the discomfort he was causing.

"I made the mistake of trying to save you, it was your time. The wormhole was opened, now everyone is in a tangent universe. A greater force gave you enough time to destroy the tangent though."

"I have one hour left."

"The primary universe is still in existence somewhere. In one hour if you fail to close the wormhole the tangent and primary are going to collapse into each other."

"-Thus causing the end of everything." Tweek spoke slowly, a tear rolled down his cheek. How could one person be responsible for the end of the world? All he did was cheat death.

'_Does this happen every time Kenny dies?'_ He thought to himself.

"By the way, you have fifty two minutes to decide." Craig's image was once again flickering; it was only a matter of time before it vanished all together.

The blond stood up. He walked to the window and opened it, letting in the cold night air. Outside the night was still, and peaceful. Perhaps this was the calm before the storm.

"You aren't real. I know you aren't."

"I wish you would stop doubting your sanity. It's not making it any better." Tweek spun around to look once more at his friend.

"Are you trying to hint at something, Craig Tucker?"

"It wasn't meant to be a hint. You're crazy. I'm dead though, so we're even." Just then a knock came at the door and Tweek's mother let herself in.

"Tweek…honey who are you talking to?" Tweek looked at the spot where Craig had been, nothing. He turned back to his mom and shrugged.

"Nobody, I was just getting ready for bed." The woman looked like she was about to cry.

"I heard your voice Son. You can tell me anything." She pleaded but Tweek looked away.

"I said it was nothing, I'm going to bed." Cindy stood still, waiting for her son to make the next move. He too remained still. His eyes were fixated on his bed.

"Goodnight Tweek, I love you. If you need anything let me know." Tweek nodded and she left him. She was already planning on making a phone call to Dr. Blackwell tomorrow.

"I have forty eight minutes left." Tweek muttered as Craig appeared again. This time he appeared in front of the open window. His color was almost gone completely.

"You do. I have to go now Tweek, the choice is yours. Remember Tweek, you can't run forever."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Craig vanished and Tweek was once more left alone. The time had come, to face his fears. To die, or to right what the damage his survival had caused.

The blond slipped his shoes on and quietly grabbed his jacket. He took one last look at his room and carefully climbed out the window. Craig was right, he should have died three weeks ago.

"I can't run forever."

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! It's nothing really profound but I have wanted to write it for a while. **_


End file.
